


Alone without you....💟

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Human Stiles Stilinski, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles texts Derek...The result is...sterek ;)
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Alone without you....💟

**Author's Note:**

> Another sterek story I hope you like it :)

Derek's phone chimes as Stiles name appears on the screen.

The Alpha leaves the book he is currently reading at the side of his bed and takes quickly his glasses off to read the message.

“Are you sleeping?” the human asks through the text; it's past midnight yet the human apparently isn't sleeping.

Derek smiles softly and types quickly “No” before he hits send.

There is a tap tap in the wooden floor as Stiles leaves his room and walks towards the master bedroom of the Alpha.

After Derek renovated his old house he gladly offered rooms to every pack member, to spend the night whenever they wanted; Stiles' bedroom happened to be near his.

The bedroom door of the Alpha opens and Stiles' head, with dislocated hair and cute moles, appears. When the human scans the room and finds Derek sitting on his bed pretending to reading with his glasses on, Stiles walks in with a blanket folded around him and the FBI shirt appearing through it.

Both men remain silent as the human walks barefoot close to bed and lays next to the werewolf.

Derek quirks an eyebrow watching the human trying to get comfortable closer to the werewolf's body; close but not touching.

“You ok?” Derek asks softly as he steals glances to the man next to him.

“Yeah..” answers softly. “Couldn't sleep” he adds and rests unmoving next to the Alpha.

“Wanna talk about it?” the older man asks as the shades of the soft light illuminating the room, touch softly his face, making it seem angelic to Stiles' eyes.

The human shakes his head in denial and Derek huffs closing the book, knowing pretty well that he wont be able to read another line since Stiles is next to him; even a silent Stiles is pretty distracting for Derek.

The Alpha places his book on the floor then, and takes his glasses off once more, knowing fully well that Stiles is staring at him; the sweet knot on his stomach magnifies as Derek lays next to the human.

They have never slept in the same bed unless Stiles or the Alpha was injured and the other one stayed by his side making sure he was ok; apparently Stiles feels comfortable enough to share a bed with Derek now and that makes the wolf inside the man howl in happiness.

Once Derek is comfortable laying in bed, Stiles comes even closer placing his forehead against the shoulder of the Alpha, touching it and supporting himself to it. The human closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

“There is too much noise at the house. Erica with Boyd in their room, Isaac with Danny watching tv downstairs, Scott with Allison are playing giggling wars and Jackson is on Lydia's room moaning...” the human explains.

“My human ears can take only that much..” Stiles adds and Derek hums in understanding.

“And my room is the only one soundproof enough... So, I have the pleasure to have you in my bed tonight” Derek comments and Stiles snorts whispering “Yeah... That's the only reason...”.

Derek can hear the lie in Stiles' words but doesn't question it.

After long moments of silence, and Derek believes that Stiles has fallen asleep, the human's heart beat skyrockets before he asks shyly.

“Can you hold me? Just a hug...” its barely a whisper but the human dares to ask.

_Stiles needs it._

_He needs Derek, his Alpha, close..closer.. always closer.._

Derek lifts his right hand and collects the man next to him in his arms, leaning his body towards the human, bringing him closer to his chest, shielding him from the world. The Alpha holds the human tight before he whispers to him “I don't want you to stay away from me. I always want you close.” Derek confesses and places a tender long kiss in the forehead of the human.

“I'm tired of being alone.... And I feel **so** alone without you.” Derek dares to add after long moments of contentment, holding in his arms the man of his dreams.

Whiskey brown eyes, shinning through the soft light are searching to connect with a pair of hazel eyes... And when they do, the lips claim what both they have been longing for so long.

Each other...

Their first kiss is hard and passionate.

The second is slower, claiming.

Others follow that night... so many others till their lips are numb and their hearts filled with happiness and joy.

They fall asleep clinging onto each tight, like nothing else in the world matters; and nothing does.

They are finally together.

The wolf and the human.

Forever and ever..

Its enough... No, its way better...

Its perfect...!

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me smile!  
> So pls leave one xD


End file.
